On Stranger Tides
by ChibiXII
Summary: Whitecap Bay, famous for creatures even pirates dread. Arthur Kirkland is a famed pirate Captain. Alfred F Jones is something else altogether. Not everything can be settled with a kiss. USUK Alfred/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Just did this on a whim, that and I love pirates! Made a usuk pirate amv using doujinshi, short but sweet. Check it out on my channel NiwaEngland *yes I'm shamelessly promoting myself***

**Inspired by the film, mermaids genius no?**

**Review and a mermaid kisses a sailor somewhere!**

**Oh and the melody in this is the lockets melody. The one belonging to Davy Jones & Tia Dalma/Calypso.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or Pirates Of The Caribbean, as if I could. **

* * *

><p><strong>You know that feeling you get when you're standing in a high place <strong>

**sudden urge to jump?**

**I don't have it.**

**Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides**

* * *

><p>"For the millionth<em> time<em>, focus on the sodding task at hand!"

The crew fidgeted nervously as their captain screamed at them once more. He wasn't known as England's finest pirate for nothing. No, the twenty three year old was indeed clever, witty and bold. Even if he was blonde, petite and best described by many as "cute." The young Captain of the famed Narcissus Rose was not a person to cross on any occasion. Especially if one valued their safety and above all sanity.

"B-But Captain...this whole place is _cursed_, especially the waters..."

Rolling his emerald green eyes Arthur Kirkland massaged his temples through his messy sandy locks. Trying to will away the grating headache that had now developed. The dumb faces of his crew doing nothing to help him at all.

"We got to shore did we not? Hardest parts over!" Striding up to the lead of the group the young Captain scowled. "You people aren't happy without a good curse."

His ebony hat began to flutter violently as another shore bound gush of wind ripped past. The air becoming thick and humid. Pulling his long finely tailored coat around him Arthur huffed. The ride over had been rough, the crew beaten with both angry ocean spray and unforgiving whipping coastal winds. Each crew member resembled their Captain, tired, bedraggled and thoroughly unamused.

Continuing along the shore in silence Captain Kirkland picked up his pace, the rest followed him, tripping now and then upon the uneven sands. The heavy supplies they carried doing little to ease their strained bodies and troubled minds.

"There's nothing much to it, I was often cursed as a child."

Struggling to keep his footing the youngest Italian on the crew gasped, his superstitious mind instantly getting the better of him. "By w-witches? Or maybe demons..."

Stopping curtly Arthur looked around, his focused eyes blazing with interest. Mapping out his surroundings mentally. Turning sharply he flashed a coy smile, "no, no, by my brothers." With that stated he marched on, leaving the nearest of his crew to conjure up bizarre images of his clearly disturbed childhood.

Nudging his younger brother Lovino whispered, "That proves it! he _is_ insane."

"That's nonsense!" slamming a particularly heavy box down next to them the only female crew member stretched out. The looseness of her garments hiding her womanly figure easily. "Non of us follow the captain for_ sane_ reasons."

By rights all of the crew were rather a mismatched bunch. Even for pirates and unbecoming scoundrels. Just about every member was of a different nationality and homeland. United by the simple fact that there was nothing else in the world for them.

_"Too live and to be alive, they are two very different things."_ The blond Brit had uttered those words to every member before they joined. Offering them a chance to escape whatever personal hell each individual faced in their miserable lives.

None of the pirates would ever openly admit it but Arthur was a great captain. He cared nothing about anyone's social status, gender or background. He treated all equally and gave everyone a fair chance. Even if he was a pirate Captain, he had endearing shivery. So much so it often became a fault of his.

"Aye but tell me _why_ we have to go after _this_ treasure, in _this_ place. It's practically suicide, just cause he's nigh unkillable doesn't mean the rest of us are!"

As the group began to bicker loudly the heavy sky above them growled, waiting no longer. The heavens opened up.

Digging his dark boots into the soft if not slightly dull sand Arthur groaned. Rolling his eyes in exasperation up at the un helpful weather he signalled, "We make camp in amongst the trees. The light will fade soon, no one is to come back this way." A dark and obvious smirk captured the blonds features as he let his bangs sway sideways. "Unless of course you want to be eaten alive by pretty folk."

...

It was well past the midnight hour, the crew lay scattered about the ground asleep. The dense vegetation shielding all from the elements. Bottles of rum and in some cases fine wine clutched tightly between their filthy fingers. Most positioned ridiculously, with comical if not outright stupid expressions upon their slumbering faces. Rum, it did wonders for the nerves.

It was at that moment, in the dark silence of his tent Arthur heard a melody arise. It drifted, ever so softly across the nights air. It was inhuman, the most beautiful of sounds to grace his ears in ages.

Of course anything sounded good next to his crews frequent intoxicated sing songs. But the melody present was indeed very pleasing to the ear, forcing up emotions that the blond had deemed ridiculous long ago.

As it continued Arthur had one thought arise in particular. To sum the melody up in but a word he frowned to himself. The word slipping past his lips barely a moment later, "lonely."

Scoffing immediately at the notion the young Captain rolled over, pulling his bedsheets close. Inwardly cursing himself for not being asleep already or at least drunk. To most mortal men it would seem haunting, it's tune calling and captivating to any soul who came across it. Now to Arthur it was flat out irritating.

"Sod this!"

Rising from his covers the Englishman grabbed his blood red coat, his finely polished black boots and his infamous hat, triangular in shape, with an extra curve of dashing. A dark, somewhat tired expression adoring his undeniably soft features as he rummaged about. Fumbling ungracefully he tried to light the numerous candles that were littered through out his tent. Even as they began to faintly glow and flicker weakly they did like challenge the darkness.

Finally finding his right sleeve he pulled his coat roughly on. Yanking open part of his tent the blond Captain let in what little light the skies had to offer. A cool pool of faded moonlight made everything glow softly. Tugging at his boots sharply before placing his hat heavily upon his messy blond locks. Ignoring his rather scruffy, ghostly completion from the far side mirror he made his way to shore.

His suspicions confirmed, as the melody played louder, it's source growing closer. Coming to a stop near an old battered dock the blond smirked to himself in the moonlight. Knowing he looked more than a little demonic at that moment.

Evidence of vicious struggles of the past littered all over the sandy shores. The shore was poorly labelled, in reality it was a graveyard, of the grimist kind. Countless remnants of ships dating back decades, looking at the uneven wrecks Arthur figured the crew met a more gruesome fate than the swallowing waters and jagged rocks on display.

Assuming he needed to make himself known the blonde huffed loudly, "I'm here."

The melody abruptly stopped, an acknowledgement of his presence. Waiting impatiently Arthur glanced down at the rickety, rotting docking port before him, the waters underneath it dark and swirling.

Deceivingly calm.

"Well I'm certainly not going to stand on _that_ broken thing. Exactly how stupid do you think I am git?"

Met with nothing but the cold wind and the soft lapping of the oceans waves Arthur sighed loudly. Either the owner of the melody developed sudden shyness or was still scheming something up. Figuring it was the latter he glared at nothing, very much hoping it reached whoever was pissing him off.

Opting to stroll along the shore he kept his green eyes focused. Careful to never get too close to the rocks that broke the waves. He was all too aware of the horror stories whispered amongst sailors. But exactly how much of them were true was a mystery, facts and legends tended to mix into one over time. And many of the story tellers were incredibly drunk whilst re-sighting their so called experiences.

Not wishing to stray to far he turned back on himself. Finally coming to a stop he huffed. Standing alone in the sand ledge above the rocks he placed his hands upon his hips. His posture sand experience radiating his darkening mood. "Right, this is getting bloody ridiculous. I _know_ you're watching me. Come on out or piss off, tis all the same to me. I disdain time wasters."

Listening intently for a few moments the blond inwardly wondered if perhaps the threat had passed and now he was indeed talking to himself in some sad manner. It wouldn't have been the first time, only difference was his current soberness.

"Perhaps it's all a dream." A smooth, accented voice offered, laced with a hint of dark amusement.

Turning sharply Arthur immediately settled his hand upon the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it if need be. No matter where he looked everything remained seemingly the same, undisturbed. Like that voice came out of no where at all.

"That, unfortunately is rather unlikely, as I haven't had nearly as much rum as would be required to _dream_ something this fucked up."

A cold chuckle alerted the blond Captain, searching wildly he hissed. Hearing a splash Arthur stared to the waves on his right.

"Wrong direction pirate."

Turning back towards the old dock deep green eyes widened slightly. There leaning up upon the broken wood was a handsome young man, no older than himself. Looking far too stunning to be anything considered at all human.

The youth was smiling, ever so brazenly at him. A particular air of casualness about him.  
>"You answered the lockets call."<p>

Scoffing the refined blond glared accusingly, "_only_ because it was highly bloody irritating at such a _late_ hour!"

Humming deeply the darker blonde smirked, knowing something the other did not. "Not every soul can hear it." Settling himself lower the blue eyed blond continued, "it's haunted."

"Which of course is much more obscene than this situation right here," Arthur breathed wittily.

Patting the brittled and battered wood the merperson coaxed, "come a little closer. I won't bite."

Scoffing at the blatant lie Arthur took bold yet deliberate steps forward. Approaching the dock carefully he ran his boot across the edge to the sand and dock, meeting eyes of deep morning blue. "I'm fine _right_ here."

Pouting the merman let his damp locks fall to one side. Beads of water slipping slowly down his inhuman skin. The blond hair he possessed much darker, not only by the water but shade and style.

"You don't trust me." He stated obviously, cold eyes glinting in the pale light. Giving hint to his darker nature if one looked closer, past what enhanced so many.

Arthur stared down with contained frustration, inwardly willing himself not to revert to his usual swearing skills. "Decidedly not. I'm no simpleton."

Smirking the damp blond hummed, breaking the gaze. "That's a shame, I'm quite taken by you."

Letting a laugh pass his soft lips Arthur leaned down a little. His stance somewhat berating to the merperson. "Trick is, me not to be quite literally taken by you. Thus the very much important distance between us." Gesturing between the dock himself and the non human the Captain offered a sharp, mocking smile.

Letting his smooth hands room across the splintered wood and dark crust coral the mer blonde looked up. His shimmering bangs still dripping with the ocean. "And why don't thy trust me?"

"Numerous reasons but I'd have to say it's mostly because you eat people mate. A rather nasty business if I do say so myself."

Scoffing in a similar manner to the other the merman pouted, flicking a stray cockle across the dock. Close to shiny black boots. "Tell me, pirate-"

"Captain."

"Captain pirate, do you have a name?"

Never one to break tradition Arthur removed his hat and swooped elegantly down into a bow. Dazzle blue eyes widened with interest at the actions. Completely patient and silent as the other lighter blonde continued.

"Arthur Kirkland, Captain of The Narcissus Rose."

"Well...that's a weird name."

Pulling up from the bow Arthur frowned, "Mine our my ships?"

"Both"

Laughing the dark blonde pulled back sinking into the dark waters. Disappearing into the darkness like he never existed. Edging mutely closer Arthur frowned at his reflection, his emerald eyes seemed to glow somewhat upon the dark lapping waters.

Rising delicately from the darkness nearer the young pirate the merman laughed again as the other fell backwards. Due to the fact they were now only inches apart.

Soaring out the water completely the dark blond swished in the air, his toned upper body the purest of white. Leading down to a long, shimmering tale, reflecting dark colours of blue, green and ultimate purity.

Diving back into the water he rose up again, settling himself on the many rocks firmly. Their sharp edges doing nothing to his glowing skin.

"Names Alfred, Alfred F Jones."

Gaping slightly Arthur kicked himself away. Only to have his foot caught instantly. As forest green eyes met that of ice a dark, a somewhat unnerving smile took over the merman's features. His purity quickly changing to that of a tainted soul.

His victory was short lived as the Captain pulled a blade, its edge resting upon his throat seconds later.

"Release me now or lose your head."

"So you have the sense to protect yourself, even though you hesitated."

Arthur chocked on air in shock and anger. A feral merman he could handle, a critical one was asking for a whack.

Titling the blade carefully Arthur argued, "only because I happen to have manners. I see things for what they really are, you are no exception. A monster, that preys upon the innocent as much as the guilty. Without any discretion, honour or humanity."

"Hahaha that's true! But we get more excitable when our prey is_ in_ the water."

"We?" Arthur questioned, feeling foolish for focusing solely on Alfred.

"Yes _we_, there are more, much more just like me." Alfred snickered, following the path of the Captains eyes straight to the surrounding dark waters.

"Their not here now." Smoothly he pushed his fingers up Arthur's leg, passing the leather boot to dark tight trousers. Enjoying the feeling of the hidden warmth the pirate offered unwillingly.

"Relax Kirkland."

Wriggling Arthur growled, "slimy hands off Jones! Or don't you bloody care about my blade on your neck?"

Waving the threat off Alfred run his free hand along the edge of the shimmering blade. "Now now, it's best to keep me pleased. It's in your best interest, as is not striking and you know it."

Suppressing a shudder at the warning Arthur cast his gaze elsewhere, irritated. It was true. Even if he were to strike the merperson could still have time to do a fair amount of damage. And if Arthur knew, if he ended up in the water it would be all over.

Gauging his limited options the captain reaffirmed his conviction, restraint was needed. No matter how much he wanted to hack the gits head off and be done with it.

"As _charming_ as you are I have better things to do. I shall kindly request that you and your people leave my crew and me alone."

Letting go of the now damp, sandy, clearly unamused Captain Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. Thinking for a moment before letting a wide smile grab his lips.

"I will, if you give me a kiss."

Spluttering slightly the Briton turned red, "What kind of bloody _agreement_ is that? I refuse!"

Smirking almost insanely the merman reached out, "tis very simple, all you have to do is lean forward and close your eyes."

"To which _you_ will proceed to grab me and pull me under the water. Not even allowing me the good graces to drown as you eat me alive." Arthur stated dryly, fixing the other with a dumb look.

Shrugging Alfred damped his lips. "Sure but I'd kiss you first."

Leaning back heavily in the sand Arthur laughed tiredly, instantly thinking about how many fools had made that deal before. In the Britain's mind there was no doubt about it, Alfred had quite obviously lured many to there untimely, gruesome deaths in such an obvious manner.

Any inner stirrings of want were easily replaced by Arthur's pride and stubbornness. His good sense followed soon after.

"Tis that what a kiss from you is worth? Doesn't seem too fair sided, I'll decline."

Getting up the Brit dusted off the sand and grit from his body, from the corner from his eye he noted unblinking orbs watching his every move. The moonlight streams bouncing off the water reflecting so wanting in the others eyes.

"Meet me again, same time tomorrow night."

Turning in dis belief the blonde Captain scoffed "I see no profit in that for me."

"Is that all you care about?"

Looking rather placid Arthur offered one word, "Pirate."

"Right!" Alfred clicked his tongue, sinking further into the water. Not even trying to hide the grin upon his heavenly features.

"You'll just have to watch the outer ocean for some other poor unsuspecting bastard. In fact if you come across French or Spanish ships you have my blessing, their all top wankers anyway."

Ignoring the mini rant, Alfred clapped his hands together in thought. "I know, you should totally bring that nervous Italian dude with you! Ludwig likes him, he denies it of course but we all know he dose!"

Momentarily the Brit found himself picturing the two brothers, wondering which Italian the face eater was referring two.

"You seriously think I'm coming back and with a crew mate in tow as an extra snack? Admit it you just want to eat us all, till were noting but bloody bones!"

Smiling silently the dark bode let his eyes move wantingly over the the young easily agitated pirate captain. Thriving completely upon Arthur's new found discomfort.

"That and more..._pleasurable_ things."

Catching onto the implication Arthur turned stiffly around. Mentally berating himself for turning a deep shade of scarlet. Pulling his coat around himself in an unsuccessful manner as it fluttered freely in the endless wind.

Part of his mind was debating exactly how _that_ would even be possible the other was much more disturbed and horrified at it altogether. He'd heard that part before but thought it nothing more than sailors dirty fantasies. To find it true was not at all pleasing the the blond Captain.

Scowling deliberately at the other he quickly turned away, striding purposely back the way he came.

"Search all you want but you won't find the treasure." Stopping Arthur mentally berated himself once more as he turned around taking the bait.

"And _that_ Captain Kirkland is _exactly_ why you will come back to me."

Deciding that any words he could use would be very un gentlemen like Arthur remained silent. His emerald eyes speaking volumes his lips did not.

Still not feeling satisfied. He opted to act the part of a pirate. Raising his hand and using a certain finger gesture that meant obvious disrespect. Not really caring if the mer-idiot understood the notion or not he set off.

Marching off across the vast sands the emerald eyed Captain frowned deeply, his mood decisively poorer than before as he continued onward.

As soon as he stepped into the shaded forest his fist hit the nearest unsuspecting tree. Not being able to shake off the experience Arthur let his head fall upon the cool bark. Willing away the unwanted image and words that lingered with him still.

"Fucking merpeople."


	2. And so we meet again

**If I don't post this now God knows when, I'm already late but yeah. Oh and please check out my new amv +England+ I Don't Wanna Speak French! on YouTube. I worked relatively hard on it and lets face it who doesn't want a cheap laugh at that pairing XD**

**Please overlook any mistakes, haven't had a chance to check over it as much as I'd of liked. Anyway grab some rum and lets get busy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or anything of the sort. Tis tragic!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Did everybody see that? Because I will NOT be doing that again"<strong>

**-Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

><p>The brisk thin skied morning was announced by a brigade of lively gulls, tumbling and soaring on the tips of the wings. Which Captain Kirkland was currently trying to shoot off.<p>

"Fucking sea rats!"

Letting off another round Arthur sunk swiftly back into his chair. Deciding suddenly that clambering about on his desk in plain view was rather bad etiquette.

Letting off a defeated sigh he let his head hit the cool scented wood of the desk he was currently seated at. The loud crack alerting those who were not already watching with expressions of amusement and confusion.

"Good morning!"

"What's good about it?," Arthur groaned, looking up narrowly, daring an answer.

"The sun, the sea and the promise of pasta tonight!" Grinning almost ridiculously Feliciano beamed excitedly.

"Thrilling," Arthur commented dryly, looking back to the map beneath him.

As with every day Feliciano was in high spirits. More than happy to endlessly talk to anyone on the crew, including Arthur. It was the only time people considered him brave.

"Ve~ we should all go swimming!"

"In mer people infested waters...with not only the risk of being eaten but spotted and blown up by enemy cannons." Rolling his eyes in a blunt and sarcastic manner Arthur frowned, not bothering to look up, "I think not."

Hearing a small whimper of disappointment Arthur sighed. Able to push aside any guilt due to the last time the Italian had announced that. It wasn't that his crew were necessarily un attractive but Arthur never wanted to see them strip of to their undergarments ever again. Not only was the experience harrowing but it was completely mortifying in all respects.

"Could you please stop moving, it's distracting!"

Having a seemingly one sided debate with himself Feliciano clapped, ignoring the request by spinning and bouncing on the souls of his boots. As the Italian took a deep breath Arthur tensed, knowing instantly what was to follow. Which given his piss poor mood would be the end of the brunettes short, rather moronic life.

"Do _not_ sing." Giving the other a direct stare Arthur continued, "if I have to here that pasta fun song right now I will _shoot_ you. And I'm sure you'd not be to chuffed about that, so go somewhere that is _far_ from me."

Backing up quickly Feliciano gave the blonde a nervous salute. Catching sight of one of the many colourful creatures that surrounded the woodland he squeaked excitedly. Forgetting his rejection he pranced after the butterfly, humming some off key tune.

"Thank God, the flying rats are bad enough without him bloody well starting up."

Leaning back for the chairs support Arthur never wavered, silently acknowledging Kiku's presence. The man was not first mate for nothing.

"Is something the matter? You seem to be...less tolerant these days."

Arthur took a brief moment to gather his ranting thoughts about his many, many problems.

1. The sodding mer idiot playing the infernal melody all night long. Probably pissed at being ignored countless times.

2. Sightings of French and Spanish ships off the coast of White Cap.

3. They sadly weren't eaten by merpeople.

4. At least one ship would contain Francis Bonnefoy. Possibly Arthur's least favourite person in the world, the Devil and God included.

5. He wasn't sleeping through any of it.

"I'm _fine_, just make sure everyone says out of sight. Maybe with lady lucks grace we may find the treasure yet and be gone by the time those bastards stink up the island."

Glancing down tiredly at the blood stained map under his fingers Arthur sighed, the parchment crumpling slightly as he resettled himself. Shutting his eyes against the light, he folded his arms over the back of his head. "Not that lady luck has ever been kind to me of course."

...

That night Alfred made his way up towards the surface. Following the shimmers of the moon above to amuse himself more. Breaking the surface silently he glanced about, admiring the little lights in the sky above.

Sniffing the air he carefully made his way to the shoreline, the increased human activity causing cation to be a priority. Propping himself up against the same battered, creaky dock Alfred flicked open the locket, sitting it upon the wood as it's melody began to chime.

Folding his arms upon the dock Alfred swished his tail too and fro. Recalling events from earlier.

_"We've located their ship, it's in a cave to the north of the island."_

_"That's great," Alfred smiled enthusiastically as the decisively more neat mermaid frowned. Ludwig was never one for smiles or pleasantries._

_"I take it your current want did not meet with you again?"_

_Nodding Alfred sighed, "can you believe it? Seriously what human could resist me?" Meeting eyes of wickedly pale blue he scoffed, "who dose that pirate think he is anyway?"_

_Shrugging with minimum effort Ludwig offered the darker blonde a basic concept. "It doesn't work on every human. Don't concern yourself with something so trivial."_

_"Hmm yeah, I guess your right. He will come though. I'm sure of it and when he dose I'm gonna make sure he suffers, very slowly for denying me." Smiling darkly Alfred's eyes sparkled in a predatory way. Images of killing the Briton pleasing him to no end._

_Not all all interested in Alfred's ensuing killing spree Ludwig swam away only pausing for a moment with a last moment thought. "Ivan's been spotted nearby, keep a sharp eye out."_

_The words alone were enough to put a sour taste in Alfred's mouth. No one liked Ivan. More monster than merman. Utterly wasteful and violent. Even towards his own kind. A typical kind of villain with a typical "I want to take over everything" complex._

_Looking outwards into the darkness of the deep waters Alfred mused, "a hero's work is never done."_

...

It was midnight. He was pissed, quite literally so.

This was the night to confront the face eater. In preparation for it Arthur had began drinking early, rum numbed many things. Pain, sense and above all pride.

Standing gracelessly he briefly patted himself for his weapons, checking that in fact they were there before setting off to pick a fight. His bad habit was often to throw things, at irritating people. Which in all fairness was absolutely everyone in general never mind when intoxicated.

Stalking towards the shore Captain Kirkland kept himself reasonably steady. Finding it just a little disheartening that he probably was taking longer by zig zagging. Coming to a stop on the shore he scowled outwards. The melody still playing, only irritating him more. "Git come out! We have business!" Upon a moments thought he added, "and turn that fucking thing off!"

He waited, nothing but the whispering wind and crashing waves answered him.

Swaying as if upon the waves the young Captain sat heavily on the sand. The notion itself proving rather straining, groaning aloud he fell backwards, grateful for the sands mercy upon his head.

"Bloody hell. The skies a-spinnin'."

"Are you drunk?"

Trying and failing to sit up the Arthur slapped the air half heartedly. Grunting as his eyes rolled. "Obliviously!"

"Are here I thought you were all dignified and stuff." Alfred stated smoothly, smiling as the other blond remained still. Pirates never could see merpeople, not until it was too late.

However Alfred felt his stealthiness was indeed lost upon the blond, who now appeared to be asleep. Wondering if it was perhaps the lockets fault he snapped it shut, silencing it instantly.

Still nothing.

Reaching for the other blond Alfred huffed as his fingers grasped nothing but air. The dock proving just a little too long for him to stretch across.

Then inspiration struck.

Feeling an unwanted motion of movement Arthur forced his eyes opened, "ugh, why are the s-tars movin?"

"Their not, I'm dragging you closer. Seaweed has many uses." Alfred breathed in a matter of fact way. Tugging all the while, closing the distance.

Feeling for his sword Arthur frowned, rolling over he came face to face with vibrant blue eyes. Remembering his original reason for coming he growled. "Treasure location, now!"

"You reek of rum, you pirates really don't help yourselves." Bringing his hand up Alfred let it slid across the blond pirates face. Leaving a shimmering trail of fresh liquid on warm skin as he did so. "How much of the bottle did you drink?"

"Bottles," Arthur corrected sharply, like that fact alone somehow made it more impressive. He was a Captain after all.

Smiling dryly Alfred leaned closer, "I bet your mother is so proud."

Scoffing at the comment Arthur smiled somewhat darkly. "Are you kidding? There are dogs that are better people than me!"

Laughing madly to himself he rolled sideways, onto his back, settling himself into the wood and humming contently. Memories of his great battles and run ins pleasing his foggy mind.

Alfred watched silently before commenting, "parents don't tend to like their brats becoming pirates I suppose."

"Brats who become pirates don't tend to like their parents," Arthur stated firmly. Believing strongly in the notion that it works both ways.

"Don't _your_ parents approve?"

"Mine are dead. Let's do shots!" Taking a quick swig from his well conceded up until now bottle of Rum Arthur sat up, cross legged before casting it out in an offering. The pleased smile upon his lips surprising Alfred somewhat.

"I didn't kill them if that's what your bloody well thinking!"

Laughing loudly Alfred mused, faking an innocent smile. "Never said you did...I just thought it really loud."

Taking the swaying bottle careful he complied, shock green eyes watching him carefully. He'd drank before. Never really understood what the buzz was about. Only one thing could fill his tastes. Not that currently sharing such information would be worth while.

Shifting uncomfortably due to the humidity Arthur shrugged out of his trademark red coat, pulling his hat from his spiky locks soon after. Alfred resisted the urge to splash about excitedly at the realisation Arthur just might be drunk enough to undress completely.

"It's much cooler in the water," giving off a wide grin Alfred gestured, "care to take a dip?"

"No, I do not."

Folding his hands evenly upon the dock Alfred sat his chin upon them, smiling somewhat affectionately. Without his coat and hat Arthur looked a tad younger, more so than he already did. Especially scowling like a stubborn child.

"And would you stop staring! Have you no shame at all!"

Alfred shrugged, "nope, none what so ever."

"Oh just forget it!" Dragging his eyes from the eyesore Arthur took a deep calming breath. "Your unfathomable, rude and irritating."

"Oh yeah, your hardly a saint yourself."

"That's...true," Arthur answered, feeling a bright smirk tugging at one side of his mouth.

As the blond Briton seemed be lost in thought Alfred swept his eyes appreciatively over Arthur's body, grateful for the lack of coat which usually covered too much. A simple white shirt laced at the top, contrasting perfectly with black slacks that ran smoothly down his legs. Ending with impressive and finely polished knee length black buckled boots.

"You look nice tonight."

Snapping out of his thoughts Arthur frowned in bewilderment, "what was that?"

"I said," Alfred paused, dragging it out, "you look nice tonight."

Feeling a sudden flush on his cheeks Arthur countered, "Pft I'm so fucking sure that's honest!"

"Is is, you always look nice. Especially with less clothes."

Feeling the redness increase tenfold Arthur fidget awkwardly, trying to glare threateningly. "Don't lie to me like some stupid sailor, a truly wasted effort on your part."

Rolling his brilliant eyes Alfred sighed, flicking the air. "It's a compliment Captain Kirkland. Your so uptight it's funny."

"I'm not uptight! I just don't much fancy indulging you in your false bullshit is all, " Arthur groaned. "Clearly you are of course taking the bloody piss!"

Going over the words trying to mentally translate the Briton Alfred sighed, poking the blond sharply in his side. "I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not"

As Arthur went to argue back Alfred gave a powerful side flick of his tail, splashing salty sea water over the Briton. Seeing the look of shock and pleasantness of silence he grinned devilishly. "Your a lot more...endearing this way."

"Shut up Jones, your much more tolerable when not talking with that ridiculous accent."

"Just took the my next words right outta my mouth Kirkland." Alfred straightened himself and brushed his hands against the aged wood, his creamy white fingers being carefully watched as they moved subtly closer.

Up close Arthur couldn't help but note how brilliantly toned the merman was. His muscled biceps on fully display, each seemingly sculptured for the sole purpose of holding down struggling prey and yanking limbs out.

"Back off a little. Your a bloody nightmare. Better suited to silly legends and petty desires."

"And your not exactly the same?" The dirty blond countered, clenching his fists as well as his jaw. Not bothering to keep up pleasantries.

"Of course not," Arthur muttered, his expression appalled. "This all isn't a matter of bad etiquette or lack of humanity. I mean, what were doing now is borderline treason. Twat."

Alfred slumped his shoulders, which were far broader looking up close. "Fine, whatever you want to believe. I didn't come all the way up here to argue with a pirate all night."

Arthur smiled, momentarily pleased with himself. There wasn't a man alive that could win an argument against him. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Hearing a offended grunt Arthur laughed leaning back on his palms glancing out over the dark ocean. As the soft wind teased his sunny bangs his eyes fell shut. Humming a tune that intrigued Alfred to no end.

Reaching the end of the tune Arthur tasted the air, breaking it's silence with a surprisingly soft and charming voice. That slowly began to drift and mix with the winds and waves alike.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<p>

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.<p>

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."<p>

Brushing back his damp locks Alfred remained silent, not wanting to break whatever trance Arthur was in. It was far better than the blonds usual blunt and thoroughly sarcastic tone.

Opening his eyes Arthur smiled brightly, "I used to sing that just about every night. Now every time...it takes me back."

"Too another place?," Alfred questioned unsurly. Wondering what upon the whole seven seas could please the British blond so much that he'd admit it willingly.

"It reminds me of Tortuga," Arthur whispered gleefully, his expression warm. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like that one, every man would be free. Could do as he pleased, whenever and wherever. The last free port, completely lawless."

Facing the merman fully Arthur straightened himself dusting the gritty sand from his hands, smiling enigmatically. "It's bloody brilliant!"

"Sounds it," Alfred agreed, silently wishing he could truly understand such words. Suddenly his planned story about the giant crab he'd seen earlier wasn't so great.

"But seriously now,"

Alfred frowned as he felt steel slip into the skin on his neck, drawing liquid crimson. The flushed airy look on the Brit now sharing that of a sharp focus and intent. "About the treasure."

"So we're back on that again," Alfred laughed. "You really can't take a night off, can you?"

"If you truly know about the treasure I suggest you divulge it to me before I decorate the local tree-life with your innards."

As the merperson snorted at the prospect Arthur growled, "which of course despite your face won't be at all pretty."

Lifting a pale finger Alfred pointedly pushed at the blade. "You'd really resort to that?" Over something so trivial as trinkets of silver nd gold?" he questioned, his eyes flicking up like a flame of crisp ice.

"I've killed fools for less," Arthur confirmed dryly.

Touching the Captain's face lightly with his non blade occupied hand Alfred licked his lips expectantly. "Then why don't you do it now?"

Pulling away from the cold touch Arthur frowned, "wouldn't be worth the rag to clean my blade."

"Oh really?" Alfred questioned calmly, looking incredulous. His instincts going wild.

Grabbing the collar of the young Captain's cotton white shirt Alfred dragged the Briton close, ignoring the blade that slid into his skin further. "You broke _my_ conditions, pirate. You need to be taken down a few notches, wouldn't you agree _Kirkland_?"

Before Arthur could answer he felt numerous points of sharp, searing pain slice into his skin. Inhuman fingernails that never seemed obvious to him before. Startled he hissed as he was instantly slammed forward, his face connecting dully with the dock. His grip on his sword faltering completely before being dragged into the freezing dark waters.

"Fuck!"

Shoving the flailing Briton against the sharp rocks Alfred grinned in a feral excitement as he caught the scent of fresh blood.

"Damn it all! Get off!" Shoving breathlessly at the body against his own Arthur dully acknowledged it was already too late.

Watching in contained frustration as Alfred grasped his wrists and forced them up above his head. Wild blue orbs shinning in elated amusement all the while.

Feeling a sting of sharp panic Arthur glanced up hopelessly up at the dock a few meters above the rocks and his finger tips. Earning himself a cruel, mocking laugh for his futile efforts.

"That won't work, humans aren't so great in the water." Looking down between their two bodies Alfred smiled at the example. His own body so posed and controlled against the Britons tense and useless one. "Having a tail helps," he added teasingly.

Fighting off the sudden and brutal urges to literally tear into the smaller pirate. Every quick glance and sudden jerk only made his longing worse. The water between them spilling into the Britons lips ever now and then, Arthur clearly not being able to rise above the moving water level.

Moving painstakingly slow Alfred smiled toothily as he snaked his own larger hands up over Arthur's, matching his fingertips against the struggling blond's. Pressing them against the jagged rocks one by one, ensuring ultimate discomfort and control. "Any last words?"

"Your fucking enjoying this!"

"Is that really all you can say?" Alfred purred, nuzzling the blond, thriving upon the both pained and disgusted look he received. "Or are you so awed by me your witty, words, fail you?"

"Fucking doubtful," the pirate scoffed, rolling his eyes nervously. Feeling apprehensive against the forced smooth touch, devoid of any warmth.

Receiving an amused smirk Arthur struggled against the dusty blond again briefly, testing his strength and confirming his suspicion that he was not a match for him when it came to pure physical power. Especially in the water.

Alfred tilted his head to the side, stray golden locks scattering in an array of perfect mess. The notion forcing a tight calmness into the Britons pounding heart. His usual wide grin replaced with a look so unworldly and haunting, it was calming. Every smooth expression hypnotizing. Cool lips seeming so very close and cold. Arthur fixed on them openly, his breath hitching.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."<p>

As Alfred held the still blond steady with one hand his other trailed down to the pirates cheek, his fingertips ghosting alone warm flushed skin. Un resisted but for a moment.

Shying away from the touch Arthur hissed, "stop it..." The look he received was almost pitying, so soft and curious. A perfect lie. And it was working.

Feeling a calm and numb unease grip his body and mind Arthur's shook his head wildly, inwardly willing himself back to some level of sanity. Telling himself that what was before him was not heaven but hell.

_'He's a git, a predatory fucking git who is rude and idiotic not..not-'_

Arthur's mind reeled when chilled, damp lips pressed mutely against his own. The sensation soft at first, quickly turning rough and hungry. A forced reminder of the underline truth, tasting sudden sharpness and his own blood jerking his instincts to react. Arthur forced his eyes to open, exactly when they had shut escaped him.

Half chocking on what little air filled his lungs he stared, Alfred's eyes shimmering into a sudden pale blue, the pupils narrowing soulless slits. The copper like substance staining pale lips as the dusty blond pulled back, smiling slowly and all to darkly.

"For an uptight Briton, you taste surprisingly pleasant." The uncaring bluntness in the dark blonds tone chilled Arthur slightly. No one could truly do the legends justice, there was no words fit to describe a race so inhuman and tainted. So capable of robbing all the senses. And making willing fools out of all men.

Brushing against the British blond suggestively Alfred hummed, "the brave ones always taste so much better."

Leaning in close he let his lips brush against the pirate, nipping stiff lips as he came to a stop. "Of course, that just makes me so much more _hungry_."

Straining and twisting against the others grip Arthur gasped as Alfred released him. His air mocking as he remained flush against the Briton. Easily ignoring the violent kicking, shoving and muttered curses.

"Just give in, even you must realise your inferiority. After all you may be a Captain but your still just another filthy, little, _pirate_."

"Fuck you!" Arthur hissed breathily, his throat tight. His fists and fingers aching and numb.

"Predictable, but not very great in terms of wittiness. Now how should I do it? I suppose I could drown you, or maybe mess you up against the rocks...give the gulls something to work with."

Enjoying the possibilities Alfred missed Arthur sliding his right arm down under the surface. Swiftly grasping at his triumph card.

"Or maybe I should nick a few veins, just let you bleed out. Turn the water into a _pretty_ red colour." Licking his lips Alfred nodded firmly to himself, "yeah that'd be nice."

"Agreed!" Arthur breathed before flicking out his dagger beneath the surface, slicing the surface with expect precision and slashing expertly.

Hissing in pain and shock Alfred let go, forcing himself hastily backwards in one powerful movement. Without thinking Arthur quickly dragged himself up back onto the dock above, ignoring his stinging wounds and aching muscles .

As the two locked eyes an uneasy, heavy, silence past between them. Still trying to catch his breath Arthur stood, still adding extra effort to move further away before collapsing tactlessly.

"Fucking tosser! And you wonder why I don't enjoy our little rendezvous!" Waving his heavily soaked arms about he continued, "nice one, I'm bloody soaked through just cause you went and got the sodding munches. You total bastard!"

Ignoring the ranting blond Alfred licked up his arms slowly, catching stray trails of blood. "I shoulda guessed you'd have a dagger somewhere on you."

"Luckily," Arthur hissed, taking a second to glance appreciatively at the object in question. Which was still clenched tightly between his damp shaking fingers.

"You really don't like people touching you, do you?" lifting his arms up for show Alfred gave a thin lipped grin.

"No I do not. Especially slimy sea monsters such as yourself," grunting in pain Arthur stood awkwardly. Grabbing his coat and hat quickly, determined not to wince. Only just noticing the shredded rips in his sleeves and feeling the gashes on his back seeping a distinct stain of red, that continued to spread. "Ruined my damn clothes too, git."

Turning his back to Alfred Arthur began to walk away, careful to not appear weak. It was all humiliating enough without him losing any more of his battered dignity.

_'It's nothing but a few cuts and bruises'_ he assured himself sternly. _'If I can just get to my tent I can pass out and forgot this whole sorry ordeal.'_

...

Despite a few wrong turns and unhelpful tree roots Arthur made it to the darkness of his tent. Slipping inside silently he shrugged off his coat, bowed his head in as little effort as possible to remove his hat. Tentatively, he peeled the rest of his clothes away letting them gather in a damp, messy heap upon the sand covered floor.

Grabbing a few of his less elegant clothing his pulled them on to ward off the chill throughout his body. Glaring heatedly as his reflection once more he trudged soundly to bed. Collapsing heavily into the fresh scented sheets.

His heavily eyes never once noticing the note upon his pillow. One which finished with four simple words...

_- Sincerely yours Francis Bonnefoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Well aside from setting a tea towel on fire cooking and exploding a bottle of water onto the ceiling I think it turned out pretty<strong>** decent^^**

**I found watching the actual scene from the movie helpful. The music alone helped me big time. So raw and thrilling. Who else knows that song, word from word? Reviews?**


End file.
